Air pollution, e.g., in the form of a heavy haze, often appear in large areas of a city or country. Current work in monitoring such pollution is based on 2-D observed pollution data from ground monitoring sites.
A certain type of air pollution includes presence of particulate matter (PM) of various sizes. Fine particular matter, e.g., particles less than 2.5 μm (micrometers) in diameter is referred to as PM2.5.
Based on 2-D observed pollution data from ground monitoring sites, the transport pathways of PM25 can be identified by methods such as pollution correlation analysis.
Currently, a 2D-air pollution transmission path may be identified based on observed pollution data in monitored sites. For example, 2D-air pollution transmission path can be identified by a backward trajectory method.
Other current techniques for investigating the transport pathways and potential sources of PM25 based on monitoring data uses three methods: backward trajectory cluster analysis, trajectory sector analysis (TSA) and potential source contribution function (PSCF).